


Zoo Trip

by a1_kitkat



Series: The Flamingle Series [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dating, Established Relationship, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Holding Hands, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Malex, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex, phantom pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Michael's never been to a zoo before so Alex takes him in place of date night.





	Zoo Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @Fiery-red-kryptonite because our discord channel gives us great inspo for fics!!!

He had no idea how his life had spiralled so far that he was at the Spring River Park Zoo concession stand, waiting in line to purchase a hot dog for lunch while his alien boyfriend was bouncing on the balls of his feet a few yards away trying to entice a llama to come close enough for him to pet.

 

Alex shook his head in amusement but couldn’t stop the smile from creeping upon his lips. He didn’t take his eyes off Michael until he was at the counter and had to look to the cashier. Tray in hand, he moved toward an empty table and sat down but didn’t call out to Michael, didn’t want to distract from his task. So he simply sat, picking at a plate of fries with the smile on his face, just watching the happiness radiating from his love.

 

He picked up his phone to check for any disasters, because they always came up whenever he and Michael were together which often led to one of them having to run off but not today. No, not today. The only notification he had was a text from Liz reminding him of their dinner plans that evening. He didn’t reply, just put his phone away and smiled at Michael who was running towards him with eyes wide open, like an over excited child.

 

“Did you see?” He gasped. “Did you see what happened?”

“Guerin, I’m exhausted just watching you” Alex said, shaking his head.

 

Michael sank down in the opposite chair and snatched a fry which he tossed in his mouth. Alex pushed the hotdog across to him.

 

“It was so cool” Michael insisted. “He tried to steal my hat”

“You love that hat”

“That’s what makes it so cool”

 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, waved it in front of Alex’s face. He grabbed it from him to examine the image on the screen. It had taken over ten minutes but Michael had managed to take a selfie with the llama. Alex’s eyes shifted from the image up to Michael and back again.

 

How had this happened? How had Alex Manes fallen so head over heels in love for this goofy, adorable, damaged, brave, unpredictable alien?

He forwarded the photo to his own number then handed the phone back to Michael who was now doing unseemly things with his hot dog.

 

Alex playfully kicked him under the table but Michael just looked up at him, his wide hazel puppy dog eyes just filled with innocence. His heart skipped a beat and all he wanted to do was lean across the table and kiss him but he couldn’t, it was too public.

 

He continued to stare at Michael’s lips. 

This was unlike any date night they’d ever had and not just because it wasn’t night time. Neither of them had ever really done the whole dating thing before so  it was new territory for both of them and they’d agreed to start slow. Alex had showed up at Michael’s trailer with a six pack and the intention of talking, getting to know each other but they’d ended up in bed together before either had finished their second drink. The following date nights had followed very similar paths; beers and sex. Until they’d moved the location from the air stream to the Crashdown but that had just resulted in them having sex in the back of Michael’s truck. Twice.

 

So here they were, out in an even more public place where Alex was starting to see an entirely new side to Michael and it was such a beautiful sight for him, seeing how excited he got over the smallest things. Alex couldn’t comprehend that Michael had never been to a zoo before.

 

“What are you staring at?” Michael asked before throwing another fry in his mouth.

Alex blushed as he realized what he’d been doing, staring at the man he loved.

“You” Alex said with a sigh and a smile.

Michael frowned, scrunched up his nose but Alex simply averted his eyes and reached for a fry. Michael jokingly slapped his hand away.

“These are mine” Michael laughed.

“I believe they’re mine, I paid for them”

“Well I paid our entry”

“Entry was free”

“Well I offered to pay”

 

Alex laughed and shook his head. God, he was embarrassing himself. Were they fighting? Were they flirting? He wanted to kiss him so badly.

 

“What am I ever going to do with you, Guerin?” Alex said as he leaned back in the seat, winced at the pain in his leg where the prosthetic rubbed on him.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked, so in tune that he never missed a hiss of pain from Alex’s lips.

“I’m fine… just my leg rubs sometimes”

“Did you wanna leave?” His question was laced with concern.

“What? No! Don’t worry about it”

“I am going to worry” he insisted as he reached across the table and placed his hand upon Alex’s.

“I’m used to it; it’ll pass in a minute”

 

The worry didn’t leave Michael’s eyes until he saw Alex get up to put the remnants of their food in the bin and noticed he didn’t wince even once. So he also stood up and they fell in step, walking along the path to the next exhibit where a small group of kids were feeding a goat. Alex could feel the excitement radiating off Michael but the other man hung back until the kids moved on then he knelt in the dirt and petted the small goat with a wide smile on his face. Alex grabbed his phone and snapped a photo of Michael holding his hat above the goats head and chuckling to himself.

 

Alex moved closer and leaned on the fence, attempting to relieve the pain he was trying to hide from Michael. 

 

“You’re in pain” Michael said, still petting the goat. “We should just go”

“No, Guerin, I’m fine” Alex insisted “we haven’t seen the flamingos yet”

 

Michael’s head spun around to look up at Alex from under the brim of his hat with a whimsical look on his face.

“The flamingos?” He repeated.

“I like how they can balance so beautifully on one leg” Alex admitted.

“Because you can’t?”

Alex laughed and playfully knocked Michael’s hat off his head.

 

He chased after it, hurriedly brushed off the dirt and placed it back on his head then he stood up, moved right up close into Alex’s personal space. Watched as Alex’s eyes grew wide at his very public closeness then Michael kissed him.

One hand on Alex’s waist, the other on his neck. He felt the soldier tense at first but he kept the embrace gentle, tender before he pulled away.

 

Alex was still staring at him, eyes still open wide in shock but Michael smiled a sheepish grin and Alex felt his resolve crumbling. He relaxed and reached for Michael’s hand.

 

“Come on, They’re this way” Alex said to him.

 

Fingers entwined, Alex and Michael walked hand in hand away from the petting area. Neither of them spoke, both very aware they were holding hands in public. Michael never saw it as a big deal but he knew what it meant for Alex, how hard such a small gesture was for him to make but it mattered to Michael that Alex was comfortable enough to initiate the contact.

 

The zoo was in no way crowded but there were people around to see them. Not one appeared to be fazed by two men casually holding hands but that may be that the majority of patrons were either children too distracted by the animals and parents too distracted by their excited children.

 

Alex led Michael to the small enclosure and the stark pink flamingos. Michael was so fascinated that he let go of Alex’s hand to move closer to the fence. They were a shade of pink that he couldn’t quite describe and it excited him especially when he saw how perfectly still they were, all standing so precariously upon one leg with such perfect balance. Beside him, Alex leaned upon the fence and placed his hand next to Michael’s, their pinky fingers touching.

 

They didn’t look at each other, both just stared at the birds before them. Alex noticed one near the back, wobbling a little yet maintaining its balance. It brought tears to his eyes but his blinked them back and moved closer to Michael. This caused Michael to turn his head, look at Alex out the corner of his eye. He could see the tears but he didn’t say anything; he knew Alex didn’t want to acknowledge the tears.

 

“Would you look at that one?” Michael whispered.

“Which one?” Alex asked, eyes scanning the flock.

“That one”

“Which one’s that one?”

“They’re all that one… they’re all the same on the outside. What matters is what’s on the inside”

“They’re birds, Michael”

“But we’re not”

 

Michael turned his full attention to Alex who was staring back at him in confusion.

“I look human on the outside” Michael whispered “and you look broken on the outside… but inside” he reached up and placed his hand upon Alex’s chest “we’re two pieces of the same puzzle and we just fit together perfectly”

“Guerin” Alex leaned closer, foreheads pressed together.

“Your family, my family; we were always destined to cross paths… to mingle… to…” his eyes darted to the side, towards the pink flamingos “to flamingle”

 

Alex released an exasperated sigh. 

Michael had been so close to a perfect, tender moment yet had managed to make it so… Guerin. He couldn’t help but laugh. He reached up, slid his fingers into Michael’s curls and pulled him in for a swift kiss.

 

“You’re such a nerd” Alex whispered.

“I thought angsty nerds weren’t your type” Michael replied.

“How did you…?” He sighed. Kyle needed to learn to keep his mouth shut. “Angry cowboy nerd is definitely my type though”

“Oh really?”

“Really”

 

Alex pulled away, grabbed the collar of Michael’s shirt and urged him to follow. They made their way further along the path until they came across a restroom. Michael’s heart was racing as they hurried inside and Alex locked the door behind them.

But his excitement died when he saw the way Alex collapsed against it. He hurried towards him, immediately supported his weight and helped him toward a low bench that had no place being there but both were grateful for.

 

Michael sat Alex down then dropped to his knees between Alex’s parted legs and carefully rolled the pant leg up to reveal the prosthetic limb. He looked up, eyes locked, no words said as his eyes asked permission and Alex simply nodded. Michael gently eased the prosthetic free and placed it on the bench beside Alex who immediately sighed with relief.

 

“I told you we should leave” Michael said. “I don’t like seeing you in pain”

“And I don’t like you seeing me so weak” Alex confessed.

“You are not weak”

“I’m sorry; I just didn’t want to ruin our date”

“Knowing your limitations, making yourself vulnerable, would never ruin anything. I never look away, remember? I see when you’re in pain, hide it all you want but I still see it and I only want to ease your pain”

 

Alex reached down, placed both hands on Michael; one on his neck with fingers in his curls, the other on his cheek then he leaned down and kissed him as deeply as possible. Michael returned the embrace with equal intensity. His hand stroked along Alex’s thigh and around his waist. They held each other close, exchanging deep kisses until the need for air caused them to part. 

 

Michael’s breathing was harsh, ragged, his heart was racing. He reached for the zip on Alex’s pants and parted the material to reveal his excitement at Michael’s touch.

 

“Guerin” Alex hissed, voice laced with lust. “We can’t, not here, not like this”

“But I wanted to flamingle” Michael pouted.

“Can’t we have just one date that doesn’t end with se-“ 

 

His words faltered when Michael took him into his mouth, cowboy hat falling to the floor, and all logical thoughts vacated his body. He forgot where they were, he forgot the pain in his leg, he forgot Michael’s lame, nerdy pickup line. All that mattered was his warm mouth on his rock hard cock. 

 

Alex’s fingers slipped into Michael’s curls, pulling, tugging and twisting at the strands of hair. Michael groaned his approval as he brought Alex closer and closer to the brink. His hand slid down Alex’s leg to massage the limb and Alex let out a small sob of relief. God, Michael cared about him  _ so _ much.

 

He didn’t bother to blink back these tears, just stared down at Michael and watched him move up and down on his organ. Their eyes remained locked as Alex came, his seed spilling down Michael’s throat while Alex gasped a single word; Guerin.

 

Michael readjusted Alex’s clothes, popped his hat back on his head and stood up. He leaned down and kissed Alex, wanting him to taste himself on Michael’s tongue. 

 

“Thank you” Alex whispered when Michael pulled away.

 

Michael dropped onto the bench beside Alex, still breathing hard. While he caught his breath, Alex reattached his prosthetic then stood up. He winced as he put weight on it.

 

“You flinch one more time” Michael insisted “and I’m carrying you, bridal style, to my truck”

“Is that a threat or incentive?” Alex asked him.

“I gotta pee, meet you outside?”

“At the gift shop. I’m not walking back to the car with you watching my every step”

 

Alex turned, unlocked the door and disappeared outside. Michael shook his head then went to use the facilities. Once he washed up, he realized he had no idea where the exit or gift shop was. So it took him longer than expected for him to find his way out.

When he located the exit, Alex was waiting for him with an amused expression on his face and a shopping bag tucked under his arm.

 

“Really? Souvenirs?” Michael asked with disbelief.

“This from a guy who spent fifteen minutes chasing a llama for a selfie” Alex replied.

Michael shrugged his shoulders and reached for Alex’s hand.

 

They left, hand in hand, and made their way to Michael’s truck. He opened the door for Alex, helped him inside then closed the door and made his way to the driver's seat.

 

“Wait” Alex said before Michael could put his seat-belt on. Michael frowned at him. “I wanted to give you your souvenir”

 

He handed the bag to Michael who reached inside and pulled out matching drink coolers. They were pink, shaped like a flamingo with the words ‘let’s flamingle’ written on the side.

 

Michael immediately began to laugh, Alex watched with a smile on his face. He loved hearing Michael’s laughter, the sound filled his heart with such joy.

 

“Guess it’s not a very original pickup line” Alex told him.

“It worked, didn’t it?” Michael said with a bright twinkle in his eye. He leaned over and pressed their foreheads together. “I love it”

“Take me home, Guerin. So we can flamingle some more”

 

Michael’s seat-belt affixed itself telekinetic-ally while the truck came to life of its own accord as Michael kissed Alex one more time. The truck started to move before his hands were even on the wheel, he didn’t need Alex to ask twice; he’d flamingle all afternoon. 

 


End file.
